herofandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Sonic the Hedgehog
Classic version of Sonic the Hedgehog who helps modern Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Generations and Sonic Forces. History Classic Sonic was first seen running across Green Hill in his own dimension, until witnessing a strange portal. Thru a boss gate in a mirror room, He stumbled upon a future look of himself, which he discovered some strange features that's different from himself revealed by Modern Eggman. The Future Eggman turned to be the one who was behind invading his dimension, but helping Classic Eggman. He and Classic Tails eventually meet their modern counterparts, and the four try to piece together everything that happened concerning the Time Eater and the White Space that they, and their friends are in. After revisiting past levels, fighting rivals/bosses, saving the rest of their friends, and collecting the Chaos Emeralds, both the Classic and Modern Sonic and Tails encountered the two Eggman's and with the power of the emeralds and the encouragement from their friends, they were able to transform into Super Sonics and defeat not only the Eggman's, but the Time Eater as well, effectively restoring time and returning back to where Sonic's birthday was held. Shortly classic Sonic and Tails returned to their time, where Sonic tells him that his future is going to be great for him to enjoy, and their Modern friends waved them goodbye. After the Time Eater Incident, Sonic came across the Never Lake where Little Planet was chained to. Sonic figured that Little Planet shows up over Never Lake only once a year. Sonic realized that Classic Eggman came back to his dimension chaining Little Planet to a mountain. He wished he remembered more of this adventure; He felt like he's forgetting a birthday party of his future self. But before he could go and kick some kick some butt, Classic Amy showed up to know that He would be the hero of her dreams. Sonic agreed that she promised that she'll follow him wherever he goes. Thanks to time travel, classic Sonic was able to rescue classic Amy from classic Metal Sonic and classic Eggman in Stardust Speedway, and hunt down all the time Stones before Classic Eggman could steal one. After saving Angel Island, He and Classic Tails found something strange in the island again. They were investigating five Eggman robots finding a strange stone called, the Phantom Ruby. Classic Knuckles was already there when the ruby sent Sonic and Tails to Green Hill, meeting the Hard Boiled Heavies. Together, All Classic Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy's goals are to track defeat all the Hard Boiled Heavies, find the truth about the Phantom Ruby protect the Master Emerald, and stop Classic Eggman. during a battle being shrunken, Classic Sonic knows that Classic Amy warned Sonic to be careful because of Dolls that looked exactly like her; They're just fakes. With the seven Chaos emeralds in hand, after fighting the Phantom Egg, The Phantom Ruby teleported Sonic someplace outside Little Planet. In his Super Form, he fought the last of the Phantom Heavies, and Eggman. Just as Sonic delivered his last target, Eggman the final blow, the Chaos Emeralds began interacting with the Phantom Ruby, which caused him to be teleported thru a wormhole back into the future dimension, attacking a Replica Chaos, and saving Modern Tails who's like, "Heck, it's good to see ANY Sonic." Classic Sonic realized, Sonic Mania was all an illusion. While Little Planet was set free, Classic Tails, Knuckles and Amy saw a picture of Classic Sonic winking at them, goodbye. "We'll miss you, Sonic." said Classic Tails. "Sayonara... Sonic... the Hedgehog." wept Classic Amy happily. "Come back in one piece, okay?" said classic Knuckles. During the War to take back the Planet, after meeting a Customized Avatar, Classic Sonic and his Future counterpart were reunited. "It's been Generations since I've seen you." said Modern Sonic. Classic Sonic and Modern Tails entered the Chemical Plant to find a data base, and that's where they got analysis and data of the Phantom Ruby. Modern Tails was worried that Classic Sonic will be gone after the War. If the Phantom Ruby is gone, Classic Sonic will return to his own dimension. Amy was excited about having two Sonics. After destroying the Death Egg, He and his Modern friends with E-123 Omega joined in, fought millions of Replicas and Infinite, and stopped the sun from falling in the sky. After defeating Eggman who's over clocking the Phantom Ruby, the Ruby's finally been destroyed. Classic Sonic starts to fade away back into his own dimension and live happily ever after. Before Everyone said goodbye to him, "One more last Fist Bump!" Again. Finding himself back on Angel Island in the past, as Classic Sonic finally returns back into his own dimension, His own adventures weren't over. His goal to stop Classic Dr. Eggman is just continuing. Again. Trivia *Classic Sonic doesn't speak at all in the games. *When saving Sonic's friends, most of them didn't initially recognize the difference between his classic and modern form. **'Amy:' Wow, you look younger every day. What's your secret? **'Modern Knux:' Hey, did you gain weight? **'Cream:' Hey, is it me, or did you get a new haircut? **'Rouge:' Come to think of it, You're nothing like the Sonic I've seen before. **'Blaze:' By the way, you seem to look less... Spiky! **'Charmy:' Hey, you look different. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Kids Category:Classic Heroes Category:Male Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Warriors Category:Aristocrats Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Speedsters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Empowered Category:Athletic Category:One-Man Army Category:Mascots Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Martial Artists Category:Global Protection Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed